


Thirst for Challenge

by FlossieBellairs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, spank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlossieBellairs/pseuds/FlossieBellairs
Summary: She wanted to learn. She wanted to be challenged.It was this craving that had pushed her to reach out to Severus Snape.What she did not expect was the type of challenge she would crave most all...





	Thirst for Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********  
> Hello, welcome.
> 
> This story is almost pure filth.  
> In light of this however, I also seek to remain as faithful to the characters as possible.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, good or bad. I welcome them as any writer on here does. As the first story that has made it onto the page, I concede to my mistakes and find myself as hungry for criticism and challenge as much Hermione... 
> 
> ***********

Professor Ramirez was perfectly well qualified. 

Measurably one of the most prominent potioneers of the age with regard to research publications, conference papers, citations etc., he was far more successful in attracting prestigious funding awards and industrial investments than almost all other research groups in the UK. Indeed, Hermione’s position as an apprentice was fully funded by such an award and for that she was grateful. The size and quality of the lab was also appreciated, of course. 

In light of all of this however, and in two years by his side, Hermione had realised he was not as impressive as she had been led to believe. 

While perfectly well qualified, his particular gift lay in the presentation. Not quite the ‘Gilderoy Lockhart of Potions', Ramirez was a charmer and had a talent for social climbing otherwise uncommon in the profession. And in the research business, once you had the favour, you had the money. And once you had the money, you got the attention and the best support money could buy. Which in his case, happened to include Hermione.

While his success was undeniable, Hermione was disappointed by him. And despite there being two years remaining on her apprenticeship, Hermione felt herself growing increasingly impatient with Ramirez. He gave her nothing new or novel, and though she dare not say it, she had increasingly found his input and critique to be simplistic and lacking inspiration. His smarminess also seemed to be increasing with each report she submitted. 

She wanted to learn. She wanted to be challenged. 

It was this craving that had pushed her to reach out to Severus Snape.

What she did not expect was the type of challenge she would crave most all...


End file.
